


Can't you tell the difference?

by crookedspoon



Series: Tonight, No Poetry Will Serve [9]
Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perfectly safe, huh?" Harley groans as she picks herself off the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't you tell the difference?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "It's perfectly safe" at 1mw's [weekend challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1287694.html?thread=13141518#t13141518) and #27 "toys" at femslash100's drabble cycle: kinks.

"Perfectly safe, huh?" Harley groans as she picks herself off the floor. She's all jittery, extremities quivering harder than when she's overdosed on sugar and caffeine.

Edie's contraption had flung her against the wall with a powerful jolt when she'd touched it; now it lies collapsed and smoking in the middle of the room. Harley's giggle is like a zap of electricity, crisp and loaded. She just can't keep her hands off the dangerous-looking doodads.

"Naturally," Edie splutters, adjusting her welding goggles. "All of my appliances are hazard-free. This shouldn't have happened."

"I seem to remember you specializing in 'death rooms.' Did you even test this?"

"Who do you think I am? Some vainglorious amateur? Of course I tested it. Someone must have sabotaged the wiring."

"Uh-huh."

"You shouldn't have touched it. It wasn't ready yet!"

"So sorry," Harley giggles again and drapes herself across the other woman's back. Edie shrugs her off. She's so cute when she's indignant. "What was it anyway? A fuck machine? It looked like some medieval torture device."

"A fu— _what?!_ How dare you insult the genius of my inventions, you base, gutter-minded fool?"

Ah, the name-calling stage. Pretty soon she'd be trembling with frustration. "I'm complimenting your genius, _sweetie._ I thought, since I wanted to _play_ with you more, you'd come up with fun toys. Y'know, 'cause you're so smart."

"Oh. You... didn't mean video games?"

"...No."

"You tell me this now? After all the time I've spent building a fully immersive racing simulation?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Genius" by Mindless Self-Indulgence.


End file.
